


Omne trium perfectum

by middlemarch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, F/M, Mary Sue, Romance, Triple Drabble, un-Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: One, two, three





	Omne trium perfectum

“Jesus fucking Christ damn it all to hell!” Vivian hissed, the profanity more obscene for the tone she used; she sounded like a fishwife, like he imagined a fishwife would sound, having had little to do with fishwives, fish-mongers and their ilk.

“Dare I ask what’s wrong?”

“I just spent an hour on this spreadsheet, it’s due tomorrow, and it’s gone. After I corrected it all, that admin screwed up half of it,” she said, calmer but still halfway to exhausted. They’d planned to break for dinner out. Now he thought better of it. 

“Let me make supper, then, love.”

*

“You’re late, Gareth. Extremely late,” Vivian said. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her pretty mouth was pinched. He wasn’t used anymore to the sensation that came with needing to brazen his way out of a scrape; he couldn’t say he’d missed it.

“I could give you a thousand excuses, but none of them would make up for it,” he tried. He meant it, he was nearly two hours late and another woman would have left. He reached a hand out to push the loose hair from her cheek, then corrected, touching her hand only.

“I’m sorry.”

*

“Don’t bother me now,” Vivian muttered, stretching a hand out almost-blindly to bat him away. It was effective more in the gesture than execution, as he was standing behind her to drop a warm kiss on the nape of her neck. 

“Bother you?” he repeated, his tone low. Inviting.

“Not now, Gareth, I’m in the middle of this. Just, I don’t know, amuse yourself for a while,” she said, not even glancing up at him. She was wearing glasses, which meant her eyes were too tired for contacts.

He flicked on the TV, but he just watched her, amusing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my Dr. Vivian Liu has more than a touch of Mary Sue about her-- I decided to try and un-Mary Sue her for a bit in a trio of drabbles. The title is the Latin aphorism which basically states "all good things come in threes."


End file.
